Countdown Vol 1 46
* * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Adversaries: * * * * * :* :* :* :* :* Other Characters: * * * Locations: * * :* * :* :* :* * :* * :* :* Items: * * Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle2 = History of the Multiverse (Part IV of XII) | Synopsis2 = The Monitors continue to review the history of the Multiversal realities known as Earth-One and Earth-Two. They pay special attention to events wherein people from one reality permanently migrated to the other. Specifically, they focus on the Red Tornado and the first Black Canary. The Red Tornado was originally created by Professor T.O. Morrow on Earth-One, where he was designed as a villain. After reforming and becoming a hero, the Red Tornado migrated to Earth-Two where he became a member of the revised Justice Society of America. The Black Canary was originally from Earth-Two, but following the death of her husband Larry Lance at the hands of Aquarius, she took up residence on Earth-One and became a member of the Justice League of America. The Monitors also take notice of two other teams of heroes known to journey from reality to reality. The Seven Soldiers of Victory were originally from Earth-Two, but were lost in the time stream until eventually emerging again on Earth-One. The Freedom Fighters were a team of heroes who fought in the reality known as Earth-X – a world where World War II never ended, and Hitler's Nazi forces invaded the United States. | Editor2_1 = Michael Siglain | Editor2_2 = Harvey Richards | Writer2_1 = Dan Jurgens | Penciler2_1 = Dan Jurgens | Inker2_1 = Norm Rapmund | Colourist2_1 = David Baron | Letterer2_1 = Phil Balsman | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* :* Adversaries: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * * * * * Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Notes = * This issue shipped on June 13th, 2007. * The events from this issue coincide with events taking place in the Amazons Attack! limited series. * The "History of the Multiverse" feature includes flashbacks to events that took place in the following issues: :* ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #55-56 (the first appearance of the adult Earth-Two Robin) :* ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #64 (first appearance of the Red Tornado) :* ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #74 (first fight between the Earth-One Superman and Earth-Two Superman) :* ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #75 (the migration of Black Canary from Earth-Two to Earth-One; retroactively attributed to the first appearance of Dinah Laurel Lance; Death of Larry Lance occurs during this storyline as well) :* ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #100 (first Silver Age appearance of the Seven Soldiers of Victory) :* ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #107 (first appearance of the Freedom Fighters) | Trivia = * Stripesy's hair is incorrectly colored blond rather than red in the "History of the Multiverse" flashback. | Recommended = * 52 * Amazons Attack! * Countdown * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Flash: The Fastest Man Alive * Trials of Shazam * World War III | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Countdown * Countdown Crossovers * Final Crisis * Captain Cold appearances list * Donna Troy appearances list * Heat Wave appearances list * Holly Robinson appearances list * Inertia appearances list * Jimmy Olsen appearances list * Lois Lane appearances list * Mary Marvel appearances list * Mirror Master appearances list * Pied Piper appearances list * Red Hood appearances list * Trickster appearances list * Weather Wizard appearances list | Links = * Countdown article at Wikipedia * Countdown series index at Comicbookdb.com * Countdown series index at the Grand Comics Database *Countdown article at Newsarama *[http://www.silverbulletcomics.com/news/story.php?a=5002 Silver Bullet Comics Countdown Counselling] }}